Safe House Traduccion autorizada
by kmk9188
Summary: Cuando ambas vidas estaban en más de lo normal peligro. Harry y Snape deberán vivir juntos en un lugar secreto todo el verano por su seguridad. ¿Cómo sobrevivirán? Simple— ellos tendrán que llegar a conocer el uno al otro.


**Titulo:** Safe House (Casa Segura)

**Autor:**thesewarmstars

**Traductora:**kmk9188ç

**Beta:**En su búsqueda ¿?

**Rating:** M

**Resumen: **Ocurre después de OotP, No hagan caso de HBP y DH. Cuando ambas vidas estaban en (más de lo normal) peligro. Harry y Snape deberán vivir juntos en un lugar secreto todo el verano por su seguridad. ¿Cómo sobrevivirán? Simple— ellos tendrán que llegar a conocer el uno al otro.

**Disclaimer:** No tengo ninguna ganancia asiendo esto.

**(N/A)Advertencia: **HP/SS slash (tarde o temprano), mención de violación, abuso.

**N/A: **Este es mu primer HP fic, así que estoy segura que realizare todos los clichés sin querer. Intentare no ser molesta con errores de principiantes. No tengo beta, todos los errores son míos

**N/T: **Esta es mi primera traducción (Obviamente con el permiso de la Autora), así que os pido un poco de compasión, todos los mensajes son bienvenidos, claro unos tendrán "crítica constructiva". Yo tampoco tengo beta así que si alguien se apunta por mu no hay problema….

Capitulo.- 1 – Agente Doble

Severus Snape cerró sus ojos durante un momento, agradeciendo silenciosamente a Merlín que el año escolar hubiese finalmente terminado. Los pequeños diablillos se habían marchado hace tres días, y él finalmente sería capaz de tener pocos momentos de paz.

Él sabía que el Lord Oscuro le llamaría aún antes de que la marca en brazo comenzara a arder. La sensación sucia, asquerosa, malvada, con el cual todo le era demasiado familiar, le inundo, salto abriendo sus ojos. Al instante se levanto del escritorio en sus habitaciones privadas y camino inmediatamente asía la chimenea floo a un lugar en el cual se podría aparecer.

Cuando llegó al claro del bosque, la primera cosa que notó era que sus compañeros mortifagos no estaban presentes – no sería una reunión completa, entonces. Él tendría una audiencia privada con el Señor Oscuro

La segunda cosa que notó, sólo poco después, era al mismo Señor Oscuro Él estaba de pie a no más de 305mI de distancia, y tenía su varita apuntando directamente al corazón de Snape. Al hacer esto, el corazón en cuestión no ' pego un salto ' como los de muchos otros hombres pudieron haber hecho.

Snape levantó simplemente una ceja. "¿Mi Señor?"

La ira en los ojos del otro hombre, fue dirigida al oír esto. "Ya puedes dejar caer la farsaII ahora. Sé donde están tus verdaderas lealtades mentiroso," casi silbó, su voz llevaba la amenaza detrás de sus palabras.

"Mi única lealtad es a usted, mi Señor, " Snape contesto con calma. No se molestó en alcanzar su varita. Sabía que no le ayudaría ahora.

"¡No me insultes insúlteme con mas mentiras! Sé que has estado enseñando al muchacho a cerrarme su mente. Por suerte, hasta ahora has sido un fracaso, pero esto no disminuye la gravedad de tu traición." El mago oscuro dio un paso amenazador hacia Snape.

Snape sostuvo su excusa " Desde luego que he sido un fracaso. Sé que usted desea usar su conexión con el muchacho y nunca me interpondría ante ello, mi Señor"

"¡No más mentiras, he dicho! Puedes dejar de jugar tu parte. ¡También puedes parar todo lo demás!" gritó con su usual manera melodramática.

Mientras el Señor Oscuro hacia un suspiro con el que decía una maldición, Snape con cuidado sacudió cada uno de sus muchos botones abajo del frente de sus trajes y susurró, "GumdropIII". Snape no tenía ningún tiempo para estar agradecido al retrato por la contraseña Dumbledore había girado su botón en antes de que lo tiraran suavemente y haciendo una parada abrupta en la oficina del director.

"Buenas noches, Severus, " dijo Dumbledore mientras alzaba la vista. Su oferta acostumbrada de una taza de té o algo de caramelo era rápidamente rechazada y él simplemente metió la mano en a un cajón del escritorio y dio a Snape un pedazo de pergamino.

Sin mirar al pedazo doblado de pergamino ahora en sus manos, Snape dijo, " Parece que he sido descubierto, director. " Dumbledore cabeceó para que continuara. "Él sabía de las lecciones occlumency. Como lo entiendo, sólo aquellos en la Orden lo saben. Tienes un escape. "

Dumbledore miró abajo a su escritorio durante unos segundos, luego levantó su mirada fija para encontrar los ojos de Snape. "Si es el caso, no estás más seguro aquí. Aparécete en las coordenadas que ves en el pergamino y permanecerás hasta nuevo aviso Hasta cierto tiempo, la comunicación no será posible. "

Snape desdobló el pergamino y vio coordenadas de aparición escritas en una mano que él no reconoció. Cabeceó una vez y abandonó la oficina. Una vez fuera de las estancias de Hogwart, él desapareció con un crack en la noche.

I La equivalencia de 10 pies son 305m, lo puse para que algunos se dieran la idea.

II Charade, la traducción seria charada pero pensé que podría haber personas que no supieran que era charada.

III Pastilla de goma

NT: Esta es mi primera traducción así que no sean malitos pero sinceros, se vale de todo hasta jitomatasos…jeje…solo recuerden que no tengo beta….jejeje….XD


End file.
